Snow Angel Also: Four Little Words
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Four little words that caused him more pain than he had ever experienced before, four little words that made him want to die…  Tesra/OC One-sided Szayel/OC...kinda creepy stalker-ish one-sided xD


Szayel Aporro Granz sat at the window watching the two figures on the icy pond below. Opening his window-not caring about the cold rush of wind that blew back his pink hair-he listened to the voices drift upwards, carried by the gentle, icy breeze.

"Ah! Tesra don't push me!" a female voice floated up and Szayel felt a pressure on the region where his heart was supposed to be

"You said it was easy!" a laughing male voice joined the first "look who's falling down now! Ooof" female laughter split the frosty air

Szayel watched as a figure with long red hair fanning out behind her skated towards a man lying on the ice.

"That's what you get for making fun of me" she crowed holding out her hand. Szayel watched as the man on the ground took it and pulled her down with him.

She laughingly screamed as she landed next to him "that's not fair!" he heard her wail "all's fair in love and war" he retorted "and this, my dear Angel is both"

Szayel tightened his grip on the windowsill as the redhead climbed to her feet gracefully "don't expect me to help you again" she chirped skating away.

The man got to his feet more clumsily and took off after her "that's not very nice now is it?" he said and Szayel watched him come up behind her, grab her hand and spin her in a circle.

She squealed and once she had finished her rotations stumbled slightly "you wanna play hardball?" she mock-threatened "you don't mess with me" Tesra laughed "ooh I'm so scared" he said sticking his tongue out at her.

"That's it!" she cried skating in the opposite direction and bending down by a snow bank. Szayel watched jealousy growing as Tesra skated over to her curiously.

"Whacha doing?" he asked coming up behind her. Moments later, Angel whirled around and pegged him in the face with a handful of snow "this!" she cried skating away from him as fast as she could.

Szayel felt a little better at seeing the fraccion wiping snow off his face "you're gonna pay for that!" Tesra called chasing after her.

Angel, believing she was safe was doing figure eights in the center of the pond but at the sight of fast-approaching Tesra she whirled around and skated around the perimeter.

They played this game of chase for awhile until Angel slipped "noo" she cried trying to stand up as Tesra caught up to her "not fair" she wailed as he picked her up.

Szayel knew he was jealous…who wouldn't be? The red head was aptly named…she was indeed and Angel.

Szayel watched as Tesra skated over to a snow bank, Angel still in his arms, bridal style "no, no, no, no, no" he heard Angel say as they got closer. She squealed as Tesra tossed her into it.

She extracted herself and Szayel thought she looked like an ice goddess with the snow flurries catching in her curls glistening in the winter sun. He could imagine the snow clinging to her long eyelashes as she looked up at him adoringly…

Gritting his teeth he knew that it was Tesra, not him who was in that position "now I'm cold" she complained and Szayel could hear her shivering.

If HE had been down there with her he would have never tossed her in the snow bank to begin with.

"I'm sorry snow angel" he heard Tesra say skating towards her "we can change that" he pulled her into a hug, almost completely enveloping her "better?" he asked "much" Szayel heard Angel reply "let's get you back inside then" Tesra said and they skated towards the house.

Szayel closed his window and silently opened his door, from where his room was located he could see everything going on below but no one could see him.

He heard the front door open and shut and moments later Tesra and Angel were in his line of sight.

"I'm sorry" the blonde whispered to her helping her take off her coat. Angel's laugh was like a bell "it's okay…quit apologizing" she said curling up on a large couch by the fire.

Szayel studied her, the way her blue sweater hugged her curves, accentuating her breasts, hips and slim figure yet hiding enough to make him want to know what was beneath it, the way her waist-length red curls cascaded down her back like a wild waterfall and all but glowed in the firelight.

Tesra returned moments later carrying two mugs of something. He handed one to Angel who accepted gratefully.

Tesra sat down next to her "thank you for teaching me" he said playing with her curls. She looked at him and smiled "you're a fast learner" she said.

He laughed and Szayel watched jealously as he pulled Angel into his arms. The redhead curled against him and as much as Szayel hated to admit it they were gorgeous together.

Angel yawned and shook her head "now I'm sleepy" she said and Tesra ran his fingers through her curls "then go to sleep" was the reply.

They were leaning against the armrest of the couch and Angel rested her head on it as Tesra continued rhythmically running his fingers through the thick locks.

At some point, Szayel watched as Tesra fell asleep as well, with his arm draped protectively around the redhead.

They both looked so peaceful…and Szayel hated it. Why she had to fall for Tesra was a mystery but nonetheless, Szayel hated it.

He quietly descended the stairs and stood over the sleeping couple. Softly, tenderly he brushed back a chunk of red curls that had fallen across her face and ran his hand down her cheek.

Her hair was soft, like velvet and when she smiled slightly in her sleep at the gentle touch, Szayel thought there was hope until she mumbled something…four little words that drove a wrench into Szayel's stomach.

Four little words that caused him more pain than he had ever experienced before, four little words that made him want to die…

"I love you…Tesra"


End file.
